


Kitchen Aid

by wrlfgang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrlfgang/pseuds/wrlfgang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungry after a night of studying, Scorpius Malfoy wanders down to the kitchen where he encounters Rose. Never really having talked to her before, Scorpius is keen to strike up a conversation. The result leaves him wondering why he never talked to Rose Weasley until just now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Aid

And so it was dark through the dungeon halls, flickering shadows cast upon heavy stone walls, but Scorpius Malfoy didn’t mind. Hands shoved deep in robe pockets, he sauntered down the corridor, footsteps quiet and cautious. The torches burned dim, under the nearly correct assumption everyone must be asleep.

Scorpius shuddered, hugging his robe closer, and moved on. The hollow pit of his stomach urged him forward for studying had consumed his dinner time and evening hours. Gratefully approaching the kitchens’ entry, Scorpius quickly tickled the painted pear and stepped inside, ducking ever slightly to avoid a rough bump of the head. The warmth of the kitchens immediately swept past him, relaxing his arms and relieving him of any cold he’d once felt.

A few house elves wobbled around, making themselves cups of tea and yawning happily. “Oh, hello!” one of the exclaimed tiredly, “Can’t sleep?”

“Haven’t even tried yet,” he admitted, “you?”

The small elf smiled, “Haven’t tried yet either. I’m just off to bed now, it’s been a long day.” They rubbed their eyes sleepily, the bobble on their stocking cap bouncing slightly.

“That it has,” Scorpius agreed, thinking back to the mountain of textbooks he’d so recently bid farewell to.

“Can I make you anything?” the elf asked politely, cupping their tea between knobby hands.

“Oh, no,” Scorpius insisted, “you must be exhausted. Don’t worry about me.”

“If you’re sure then,” they said, “You can help yourself to anything in the pantries of course, I think there was a big bowl of mashed potatoes in there somewhere. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight,” Scorpius told the retreating elf. He turned to the cupboards, opening the first one he saw. Just jam. Well, he thought, it might go well with something else around here. Scorpius grabbed a jar.

“If you’re looking for the potatoes,” came a voice, startling him, “I’ve brought them over here.”

He placed the jar atop a counter, thankful he hadn’t dropped it, and turned towards the voice. Rose Weasley sat at a small round table in the corner, picking at a plate of mashed potatoes and chicken pot pie.

“There’s more pie as well, if you’d like it,” she told him, motioning towards the large pie tin, “can you grab some gravy while you’re over there, though?”

Scorpius nodded mutely, rummaging about in hopes of finding gravy. It wasn’t that he had never talked to Rose. He had talked to her a few times really, they were both prefects. He’d never had rounds with her but he had assumed that was mostly because of their different schedules. Finding a small pot of gravy, he joined her at the table.

Rose poured a rather decent amount of gravy atop her potatoes and dug back in, mumbling a quick ‘thank you’.

It had grown quiet in the kitchens, the house elves having retired to bed. The only sounds being Rose’s fork grabbing food and Scorpius serving himself. He had a certain disdain for shared silence. He’d much rather be talking, his mother had always told him it was polite to make conversation; to show the other person you were interested in what they had to say. To be honest, he was rather interested in what Rose thought about.

“What brought you down here?” Scorpius asked softly, taking a bite of pie.

Rose shrugged, “just hungry, I suppose.”

He nodded shortly, waiting for her to continue. She didn’t. “Are you taking Arithmancy this year? I’ve been told it’s rather diff-.”

She cut him off, “you don’t have to make friends with me just because we’re alone down here,” Rose said.

“That doesn’t mean it has to be quiet,” Scorpius replied easily.

Rose rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll play along. What brought you down here?”

He smiled cheerily, “‘Been studying all evening and I missed dinner. That ever happen to you? I’m afraid I just got so caught up in my readings.”

“You’re quite the proper student, aren’t you?” Rose mused, a tiny smile tugging at her pale pink lips. “I suppose that does happen to me too, sometimes. And yes, by the way, to your earlier question.”

“Which one?” Scorpius asked but all he was seeing were the freckles scattered across her nose cheeks forehead neck _everywhere_. He could count them like stars, find the constellations as if he were in astronomy right then.

“About Arithmancy,” she clarified, too focused on her food to realize the silver-eyed boy was counting the freckles on her ears, “and it is rather challenging. But I think it’s a good challenge,” Rose said, looking up to catch his eyes, “and I hope it stays good as the year continues.”

“I wanted to take Arithmancy this year but my schedule wouldn’t allow it,” Scorpius shrugged, taking another bite of potatoes before continuing, “so I guess I’ll be doing it next year.”

Rose groaned, “I can hardly think about that.”

“Think about what?” Scorpius asked, thinking there might be some possibility that Rose spoke quicker than she thought.

“Next year. Our last year. That’s so odd, isn’t it?” she asked him, suddenly inquisitive, eyes staring into his.

“I suppose,” he said simply, “It’s just the next step really, isn’t it though?”

“It’s a very large last step, I guess.”

“Yes,” Scorpius said, pushing around the last of his food, “It really is.”

“I think I’m off to bed now,” Rose said, pushing up from the table, waving her wand and clearing her dishes, “are you staying down here longer?”

Scorpius shook his head, vanishing his plate as well, “I’m off for a soak, I think. Best to get in a good bath when no one else has claimed it.”

“Good thinking,” Rose said, holding the door open for him.

He nodded a quick ‘thanks’ and stepped through, back into the drafty corridor, “Merlin,” he muttered, “you’d think they’d have charmed the place warm by now.”

Rose nodded a silent agreement and Scorpius realized, with a neat finality, that the conversation had run its course. He bid Rose goodnight and headed for the prefect’s bath. Never before had he wondered so much about such a small interaction. He wondered, most of all, if Rose was thinking of it too.

 


End file.
